fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffin Von Frankenstein
Summary Griffin Von Frankenstein is a character appearing in the RP Reincarnation Wars . He is a scientist who joined the cause to prevent the Supreme Darkness destroying the universe (and now multiverse) before he can understand it. Personality Griffin initially was a highly logical person sometimes prone to outbursts of maniac energy. However, he had a good heart, offering to sacrifice his chance at his soul in order to hold back the forces of the Darkness and protect the people of the world. However, as the RP progressed he became less caring of others, with his gaining of the Eyes that See the World being the most notable cause - seeing the entire universe spinning on its axis, as well as the atoms that made everything up made him rather absent-minded and uncaring about others, realising how small everyone was on the grand scale. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Griffin Von Frankenstein (Pronounced Fronk-on-Schteen) Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Human who merged with the souls of his past lives, Magi, Ninja, Half-Demon (Incubus), Servant Status: Alive Affiliation: The Emissary's Team Themes: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rww1BZuo_c Combat Statistics 'Tier: Low 5-B , High 3-A via hax Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magoi Manipulation (with Aladdin's power he can manipulate Magoi), Magic, Mind Manipulation (can control the minds of others with the power of Zepar) , Clairvoyance (Solomon's Wisdom allows him to enter the souls of others to gain information, Possesses "The Eyes that See Through the World", allowing him to view everything in the present era down to the quantum level), Space-Time Manipulation (can freeze space-time, twisted space-time to hold closed the portals opened by the Supreme Darkness), Spatial Manipulation (his most used ability. Has a constant field around him that redirects attacks by manipulating space. Can twist space and freeze space-time. Can also crush space and extend it so he cannot be approached no matter how much his opponents run), Portal Creation (one of his favored abilities, he can open portals around people and close them in to teleport them elsewhere or simply crush them with themselves), Teleportation, Vector Manipulation (can manipulate the vectors of attacks, can rewrite the laws of the world to force an object to move in a certain direction with a certain force for eternity), Atomic Manipulation (can reconstruct people on an atomic level, by cancelling the spell halfway through he can disintegrate them on an atomic level), Physics Manipulation (rewrote the physics of the Kamui Dimension, accelerating its flow of time and causing anything that enters without appropriate protections to be destroyed on a quantum level, can cause an object to expend all its potential energy instantly), Causality Manipulation (can displace "events" through space-time, allowing him to transfer his own wounds to others or the environment), Time Manipulation (can lock down space-time, rewrote the physics of the Kamui Dimension to accelerate time within), BFR (can teleport objects and people to his Kamui dimension by looking at them, can create portals with Dante Al Thais and close them around opponents to teleport them elsewhere), Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to effectively predict and see the future image of his target's next move on the slightest muscle tension in their body, allowing to evade attacks and counterattack without any wasted movement. By combining this with The Eyes That See The World, Griffin is capable of predicting the future state of the universe over the next 5 seconds), Power Mimicry (By learning the formulas that make up other spells or the formulas behind phenomena of the physical world, he can learn to replicate them. The Sharingan grants him the ability to copy ninjutsu and genjutsu done with hand seals, and also the fighting styles of his opponents), Intangibility (can transfer parts of him that would be affected by attacks to the Kamui Dimension), Transmutation (Transforms the ground he walks on into a flower field, can change people's gender, transformed The Stranger from his Kaiju form back into his human form), Resurrection (can use Merlin's Independent Manifestation spell to re-"summon" himself from the Ruhk even after death), Sealing (can seal people in certain forms), Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation (can consume souls to replenish their magical energy, can manipulate the Ruhk which are the "home of souls") , Telepathy, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Breath Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Limited X-ray Vision with the Sharingan, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra and magic, can amplify his speed by up to 3 times by altering his personal time), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan allows him to see targets with increased clarity, give colour to chakra, and effectively keep track of fast moving targets), , can adhere to walls and walk on water, can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, can survive without the need for food and water, Chakra Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Perception Manipulation (with Sharingan Genjutsu), Summoning (Can summon Kurama and Djinn), Limited Reality Warping, Healing (High, can reconstruct a body on an atomic level, can use this in conjunction with his Type 5 to heal himself from incapacitating wounds), Sleep Manipulation (Merlin kept Tiamat's consciousness asleep until the defeat of the Gorgon, can issue commands to everyone within earshot to sleep with Zepar), Curse Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (can negate any phenomena of the physical world and many of the magical world through the undoing of the laws that cause them, negated Ahriman's ''Tiere brüllen: Armageddon, Merlin's flowers managed to nullify Tiamat's Divine Authority within the Chaos Tide), Expert Swordsman, Reality Warping (Can override reality to recreate the Garden of Avalon and the world of Kamui for a short time, Izanagi grants him the ability to turn reality into an illusion, allowing him to undo events like fatal injuries and even his own death), Immortality (Types 1 and 5; cannot die as he has transcended death, meaning any physical damage done to him is ultimately irrelevant), Invulnerability (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), likely far more (due to his perfect understanding of all the physical laws/formulas of the universe, Griffin is capable of replicating practically any phenomena of the physical world so long as he has the power), Resistance to Magic (as a Magi "beloved by the Ruhk", pure Magoi cannot harm him, dispersing harmlessly around him. His Borg protects him from any interference of ill-intent, including Belial's Memory Manipulation), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (unaffected by Sinbad rewriting the system of Ruhk, which governs the fate and souls of everyone in the world and altered their minds), Death Manipulation (As he has transcended death, he has no concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon him by a being of great power), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Time Stop and presumably Space/Time Manipulation (continued to move in Manuelo's time stop through his passive spell of independent space-time), Physics Manipulation (can survive being within his own Kamui dimension thanks to his passive self-targeted spell of locked physics) '''Attack Potency: Small Planet level (can bring up this much power by using the strength of Merlin's body to hand more Magoi), High Universe level via hax (by combining two spells, one of which forces an object to move in the same direction at the same speed for all eternity, essentially giving it infinite potential energy, and the other of which causes an object to convert all its potential energy to kinetic energy at once, he can create projectiles with literally infinite force). Many of his abilities ignore durability. Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(is this fast normally), '''Lightspeed attack speed with some attacks, can reach Massively Faster Than Light (can multiply his base speed by somewhere over 3000 times, reaching 256c), Infinite 'attack speed via hax (by converting infinite potential energy to kinetic energy, he can fire projectiles at infinite speed) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class Z via telekinesis Striking Strength: Likely Small Planet Class via amping himself Durability: At least City level+ '''physically, '''Small Planet level with Borg and Forcefields Stamina: Extremely high (due to being loved by the Ruhk, Griffin receives a near endless stream of magical energy that is limited only by the strength and recuperative abilities of his body, both of which are vastly superior to Aladdin's. Range: Hundreds of metres with attacks, galactic via portals (capable of opening portals hundreds of light years away) Standard Equipment: A stave to use his Magoi abilities, which is actually a metal rod implanted in his arm. Intelligence: Extremely high. Has the knowledge of Merlin who can complete even incredibly complex magical tasks with ease. Sees and understands everything that is happening within the world down to the quantum level, and used this knowledge to learn all the laws that govern the physical universe. Created a spell of over a billion individual formulas to rewrite the physics of the Kamui Dimension. Capable of learning all the magic of the Magi verse by intaking all the information contained within its flow of Ruhk at once. Weaknesses: Easily distracted by the other things going on in the universe instead of what is going on in front of him. Feats: *Tore an evil full-power Gilgamesh (Fate) apart by opening a portal around him to within a black hole. *Held off an endless army of evil Bidoofs. *Teleported a bag of a 7 billion Bidoof heads. *Altered the physics of the Kamui Dimension, accelerating its time over 1000 times. *Negated Ahriman's Tiere brüllen: Armageddon. *Learnt all the magic of the Magi verse by immersing himself in the Flow of Ruhk with the Wisdom of Solomon. *Learnt all the spells of Homura Kamishiro by reading his soul with the Wisdom of Solomon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Twisted Space: One of Griffin's most used spells, allowing him to twist space to redirect attacks and the movement of opponents. Has a constant application of his spell on himself, turning aside all attacks that must pass through space to reach him. Kamui: Griffin can teleport himself and others through the use of his Kamui Dimension simply by looking at them. He can also give himself pseudo-intangibility through the automatic teleportation of parts of his body to the Kamui dimension when attacks would impact them. He can also teleport himself. *'Universal Acceleration:' By completing a spell of extreme complexity (over a billion individual formulas), Griffin altered the physics of the Kamui dimension, speeding up time within by a thousand times. This also means that when his intangibility is activated, he can increase his speed by 1000 times. *'Garden of Kamui:' Altering Merlin's Garden of Avalon, Griffin briefly overwrites the world around him with the world of the Kamui dimension - a world with entirely altered physics. Due to matter from the normal world being constructed under different laws of physics to the Kamui Dimension, anything without the proper protections that exists within this space simply collapses as its matter falls apart on a quantum level. Dante Al Thais: One of the spells learnt from the flow of Ruhk, this allows him to open portals. He often uses this to enclose his opponents within portals, then move the portals in on them to either teleport them somewhere else (e.g. within a black hole, the heart of a star, the outer voids of space), or to crush them in on themselves. He has also used it to redirect attacks by opening portals in front of them. Dispel: A mix of Homura Kamishiro's Dispel ability and the principles of Magi magic, Griffin can "dispel" any phenomena that works by formulas he understands by undoing the formulas (laws of the universe) that give it form, effectively erasing the attack from existence. Event Displacement: Griffin reaches back up to 5 seconds in the timeline and displaces an "event" to somewhere else. Using this ability, he was able to displace the "event" of him being damaged onto an opponent. The Eyes that See the World: Griffin has the Eyes that See the World, allowing him to observe everything occurring on a physical level within the universe he is in down to the smallest detail (quantum strings). However, he cannot see everything happening on magical or spiritual levels. *'The Eyes that See Time:' Combining the Eyes that See the World with the predictive abilities of the Sharingan, Griffin interprets the interactions of all particles in the universe to determine everything that happened up to 3 seconds in the past and 3 seconds in the future. However, as the Eyes are only effective on a physical level, he cannot predict effects originating from purely magical or spiritual phenomena, nor can he predict events that have their origin in another universe (however if they have a presence or effect in the physical world, he can quickly adapt his predictions). Fixation Propulsion Impact: A spell that rewrites the laws of the world to apply a force to an object that will push it in a certain direction with a certain force for the rest of eternity. *'Infinite Potential Impact:' With this spell, Griffin converts all the potential energy held within an object to kinetic energy. When used in conjunction with the above spell, which essentially gives the object infinite potential energy, it causes the object to fly forward with infinite speed and infinite force. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reincarnation Wars